


Thin Walls

by 2kitsune



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube (RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, Listening through walls, M/M, Masturbation, Tags will be updated, Voyeurism, male x male, shower masturbation, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean was aware of how thin the walls in his apartment complex were, but he wasn't aware they were so thin that he could hear his next door neighbor in the shower having some 'me' time. And Sean tries, he really does, to stop himself from listening, but there was just something about that rich baritone that he couldn't get enough of. </p><p>OR: Sean listens to his neighbor jerk off through the wall while he's in the shower. (And then joins in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, not really any plot. I read a fic like this for another fandom, I bet most of my subscribers will know which one lmfao. I’ll probably re- write this for THAT fandom, but I just wanna write some septiplier at this point bc I’m in too deep with this pairing. This is my first time writing Septiplier and putting it online, so please be nice! 
> 
> Neither Mark of Sean are youtubers but live beside each other in LA in an apartment complex. 
> 
> (Also thumbs up the person who notices the slight Rooster Teeth / Achievement Hunter reference.)

It had been a hard day. Sean had been yelled at, had coffee spilled on him, and had been mentally scarred by some porn he had accidentally seen on some males’ computer. Working in IT was rough, and sometimes Sean wondered why he put up with it.

 

His whole mood changed as soon as he stepped into his apartment. It had always been his happy place, never mind that it was small, and Sean smiled to himself as he toed off his shoes and slung his backpack off before throwing it onto the couch.

 

Cracking his back Sean quickly decided that a shower was what he needed. The black polo shirts, blue trim at the end of the short sleeves and the inside of the collar, that Sean had to wear was sticky and confining and Sean would be more than happy to get out of it as soon as possible.

 

He’s in the bathroom in less than two minutes. Sean pulls his shirt off of himself with a pleased sigh, jeans next, and had turned the shower on before turning back to the sink to take his contacts out when a loud moan from next door halts him in his tracks.

 

Instantly Sean’s cheeks color. His head whips towards the source of the noise, the wall to his left, and a hand goes to the towel he had wrapped around his waist moments before. For a second, when no other noise sounds, Sean starts wondering if maybe he had heard it when another moan sounds again and Sean had to reach out to hold onto the sink with his free hand.

 

‘Okay, nope. I’m out.’ Sean thinks, hurriedly turning off the shower and escaping from his small bathroom, and desperately tries not to think too hard about how his whole skin seems like it’s on fire. His shower could wait.

 

-

The second time it happens Sean is still sleepy-eyed and sluggish. He’s woken up just after midday, no work today (thank god) and is stumbling into the bathroom while pulling his oversized sleep shirt over his head, running a hand lazily through his already mussed green hair.

 

This time, the moan is quiet. Quiet enough, even, that Sean misses it. It’s not till he’s pushed his thumbs into his waistband, in the process of pushing them down, that he hears the second moan, much louder this time. It wakes him up better than coffee ever had, a sudden jolt of awareness racing through his veins.

 

‘God,’ Sean thinks, sighing as he pushes his hand through his hair once again. ‘Can’t he jerk off when I’m not about to have a shower?’

 

But something, something, keeps him rooted to the ground this time when Sean would otherwise move to exit the bathroom. He stills, leaning against the sink, head down to face his feet as he tries to pretend like he’s not listening in to his neighbor jerking off at all, and listens.

 

Another moan. Deep, husky, like this man had just woken up too and his vocal cords were still warming up. It sets his nerves alight, but when his dick actually twitches in his boxers Sean starts. What was he doing? Sure, he hadn’t gotten any in a while and he was kind of getting sick of masturbating, but that didn’t give him any reason to invade his neighbor’s privacy.

 

Ignoring the small voice in his head that pleads for Sean to stay, that tells him to stand there and listen, the green haired man purses his lips and once again exits his bathroom with haste.

 

His shower could wait.

 

-

 

The worst part of all of this was that he didn’t even know what his neighbor looked like. Sean wasn’t sure if it was because their schedules didn’t match at all, or maybe just because Mark was just as introverted as him and didn’t like to leave his apartment, but he had never met the other man.

 

That was until Sean was heading off to work one morning, backpack slung over his back, headphones over his ears, black polo neatly ironed underneath a gray hoodie. He was scrolling through Twitter after just stepping into the elevator when he heard someone else step in.

 

And that might not seem like that big of a deal, but because Sean had to get up so early on days he worked he was usually wholeheartedly alone in the elevator in the morning. So, of course, he looks up, of course, he fucking does and makes eye contact with possibly the most handsome man he had ever seen.

 

“Hi.” The man says, offering Sean a smile with blinding white teeth. His hair had been dyed a bright red, well the top at least as he had the same hair style as Sean, and it looked good against his honeyed complexion. In comparison, Sean felt like a skinny, pale, potato.

 

Sean offers a smile back, significantly less wide and less dazzling than this man who had just stepped onto the elevator. “Hi,” He replies. “I’m –“

 

But luck was not on this mans’ side, nor was it on Sean’s. Just as the redheaded man opened his mouth so did the elevator doors, and with a glancing look at his phone Sean realizes that he’ll be late if he doesn’t get moving right now.

 

“Sorry!” Sean says perhaps just a little too loudly. “I’ve really got to go, I’m already late. I’ll see you later!”

 

He doesn’t really give the other man time to reply, instead shoving his phone into his pocket and exiting the elevator as quickly as possible. In the background, Sean thinks he hears the other man say something, but Sean was already pushing open the apartment doors and starting down the street to work.

 

-

 

He’s already in the shower the third time the moans from next door float through the walls. Sean stalls, loofah passing over his mid- riff. It shouldn’t be possible for Sean to hear his moans so well, and he’s not quite sure if it’s because the walls really are that thin or if because he’s listening for them.

 

If Sean was being truthful he would admit he liked it, liked hearing the other mans' moans. But he was human, and if there was something all humans were it would be dishonesty towards their own wants, needs.

 

A whispered “Fuck.” Comes through the wall now, followed by another deep moan.

 

Of course, his dick signals its’ interest, growing till it was half hard in a moment of seconds. Sean drops his free hand to wrap it around himself, just around the base and tells himself it’s to stop the throbbing and also to stop him from doing anything further.

 

“Oh shit. Mmmm, yeah, just like that baby girl.”  

 

Sean mutters his own curse, breath hitching. Slowly, and pretending like his hand wasn’t a part of him and was trying to act without himself noticing, Sean pumps himself just once, just to get the edge off. The blush on his cheeks had started spreading down his neck at Sean’s own actions.

 

But then his conscious stepped in, god Sean hated that guy sometimes, and the green haired man realized that he shouldn’t be doing this. Morally this was wrong, he was once again invading privacy and that was something that Sean had never been comfortable doing. Hurriedly Sean shuts off the shower and wraps a towel around himself as quickly as he could, ears turning red because just as he shuts the door he hears the other mans' quiet “Shit.” As he comes just before it latches.

 

-

 

A week passes and Sean doesn’t hear anything from the other male. He gets lost in his work, fixing people's IT problems time and time again. At home he would relax, eat shitty food and play video games till he passed out on the couch, occasionally working on a few other projects here and there.

 

He doesn’t hear his neighbor again until today.

 

And it had been a day. It seemed every person of the general public he dealt with today was out to ruin Sean’s day, and that meant that he was screamed at, sworn at, and even almost assaulted before lunch. The afternoon was a little better, but Sean still had to deal with an angry mother who waltzed in demanding to know why her sons’ computer had so many viruses and then promptly became even madder when Sean suggested her son had been looking at some unsavory websites.

 

And just when Sean thought it couldn’t possibly get worse, it did. He stepped outside only to find that it was pouring down, and seeing as there was no sign of rain this morning in the beautiful LA sky, Sean hadn’t brought an umbrella. All he could do was flip his hoodie up, set his shoulders into a square, and walk home as quickly as he could.

 

When Sean finally slips through his door, soaking wet and shivering so violently his whole body shakes, in the absolute worst mood he had ever been in his entire life, he makes straight for the bathroom after pushing off his shoes and throwing his backpack onto his couch.

 

Sean’s pulled off his hoodie and his polo shirt by the time he’s pushed open the bathroom door, jeans unbuckled by the time he’s taken two steps into the bathroom and it barely takes another second for Sean to push them down. Sean turns on the shower to let it warm up before moving to peel off his socks along with his underwear, and steps into his shower with a sigh.

 

It takes a while but soon the hot water soothes Sean’s cold limbs and stops him from shivering. He lolls his head back with a pleased groan, letting the hot water run through his green locks, and just stands there, relaxing into the stream of water. He’s not sure how a simple shower feels so heavenly, but Sean’s not about to start asking questions. Sean gets lost in the feeling of the water running through his hair, gets lost in the feeling of it running down his back. He’s positive that nothing feels better than this. Apart from, possibly, a bath. Spending this much time in the shower will probably raise his rent a little this month, but Sean couldn’t care less at this particular moment.

 

He’s so absorbed in his shower than Sean misses the first moan from next door, the quiet sound of someone occupying the shower next door. However, he hears it the second time, along with a muttered curse that doesn’t quite translate through the roaring of the water around Sean’s ears. He cracks an eye open and straightens up, a small frown on his face, as Sean dares daggers into the wall.

 

Why couldn’t his neigbor jerk off when Sean wasn’t in the shower too? Was it too much to ask for Sean to be able to have a shower undisturbed? Apparently so, because the other male kept on moaning far too loudly next door, oblivious to Sean’s presence.

 

Well, Sean refused to leave. He was still tired from working all day, and there were still knots in his shoulders and back that only hot water could fix. And so, despite it probably not being the right thing to do, Sean rolls his shoulders and tilts his head back into the water.

 

Instead of closing his eyes Sean stares at his ceiling, mouth falling open just enough for the green haired man to flick his tongue out and trace his bottom lip. He’s not imagining the guy next door, he’s not, but Sean _is_ going to let the sounds from next door add to his own arousal.

 

Slowly Sean reaches down and pinches at the skin below his navel until it’s red. His other hand goes to his nipple, and Sean idly strokes his thumb over it, letting his moan die in the back of his throat. As arousing as it would be Sean doesn’t actually want his neighbor to know what he was doing. Well, at least, that’s what Sean told himself.

 

Sean continues to tease himself, pinching at his skin near his crotch and then soothingly rubbing over it with his thumb. His nipples have become hard under the ministrations of his left hand, pebbling under his own touch.

 

His neighbor moans again, much louder this time. It makes Sean’s dick twitch, makes him half hard without the green haired man even having to touch himself directly. Finally, Sean wraps a hand around himself once he’s finished irritating the skin on his own inner thighs, running his palm directly over his balls on the way up, and begins to stroke himself at a slow pace.

 

It's hard to stay upright and do this with no support, and so Sean leans backward against the wall. This places himself directly underneath the shower spray, and if Sean concentrated hard enough he could almost imagine that there was someone in here with him. Someone with a deep baritone voice and even deeper moans, someone who was currently repeating, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Like a mantra.

 

And god, it had been a while since he had done this. Work had taken up a lot of Sean’s time, and he had usually come home too tired to take some time for himself, and with the man next door always seeming to be jerking off in the shower whenever Sean tried to take a shower, he couldn’t even then. This meant that Sean could already feel the familiar warmth in his stomach, the very same one that was slowly spreading out to his limbs.

 

Sean strokes faster as the moans next door pick up. He, however, keep his moans as quiet as possible as he does so. Thumbing over his slit Sean collects the pre-cum that was dribbling in copious amounts, and teases himself by just stroking over the head for a bit. It’s always been a sensitive place for Sean, and if he wanted to get hard fast all he had to do was play with the head of his dick.

 

A loud moan from next door has Sean faltering, hand stilling on the base of his member so that he could listen, feeling his erection pulse under his hand. The man next door, sounds so fucking hot to Sean when he moans, and as he begins stroking himself again Sean tightens his grip, pumping faster.

 

He gets lost in the feeling. His own hand on his dick is nice, as is the water running down his body. Without thinking, he moans far too loudly, and the noises from next door abruptly stop. Realizing his mistake Sean stops too, panting for air as he stands with his hand around his dick. There’s a good couple of minutes’ pause where Sean contemplates moving out, changing his name, and moving to some far off country just to save himself from this embarrassment. In fact, Sean’s just about to get out of the shower when his neighbor moans again, albeit a lot more quietly, as though he’s testing the water.

 

A small smile finds its way to Sean’s lips as he relaxes. He continues slowly again, letting out his own quiet whimper to let the other male know he’s not on his own. From there neither man keeps quiet, responding to each- others moans more and more loudly each time.

 

“Shit.” Sean moans when his nail nicks the vein on the underside of his dick, a wave of pleasure racing down his spine. He goes for it again, enjoying the way it makes his whole body twitch. His dick twitches too, the head turning red in comparison to the usual pink it was.

 

That breaks some sort of barrier because Sean's neighbor then speaks too. “Fuck, babygirl.” He moans, and Sean can only imagine what he’s doing to himself to spur that kind of reaction.

 

“’m close,” Sean calls, voice husky from the water vapor in the air. His whole bathroom is filled with steam, as is Sean’s shower, and it’s making it hard for him to think. “Shit, ‘m close.” He repeats, not sure if his neighbor can hear him. He strokes himself harder, chasing his orgasm, almost desperate to cum at his point.

 

His neighbor groans. “Same time,” he calls. “Fucking, cum at the same time baby girl. Let me hear it.”

 

The use of ‘baby girl’ spurs Sean, he had always been turned on by being dominated. Sean groans aloud, toes curling, body almost hunching over himself. The veins in his arm are standing out, as are the ones on his cock, but Sean keeps stroking and stroking, chasing and chasing, and when he finally cums it’s with a loud shout followed by whining.

 

He faintly hears the other male cum too, the simple shout of. “Shit!” reaching his ears as Sean shudders and shakes through his orgasm. He keeps flicking his hips forwards long after his cum has landed on the opposite wall of the shower, milking himself for all he had, until he’s too sensitive even to touch.

 

Once Sean’s orgasm has subsided and he’s finished shaking, the green haired man slowly sinks down his shower wall till he’s sitting on the floor, legs stretches out and body lax as he tries to get his breathing back under control. He’s never cum so hard in his life, and it really took its’ toll on him this time.

 

“Hey, uh, neighbor?”

 

Sean had forgotten for a second that the other man would still be there, and so he jumps a little when he hears the other mans’ voice, causing him to knock over a shampoo bottle with his hand. The loud ‘bang’ it makes leaves a red blush on Sean’s voice, really just adding to the blush he already had there. There was no way the other male didn’t hear that.

 

“Y- yeah?” Sean clears his throat and then calls, eyes trained on the opposite wall where he guesstimates his neighbour is. The water of his shower is still falling, and Sean has to keep his head back against the wall so it won’t fall into his eyes.

 

When his neighbor speaks up again he sounds nervous. “Do you want to come over in like – ten minutes?”

 

The implication of what was suggested hits Sean hard. He swallows around the lump in his throat, trying to think of any reason as to why he shouldn’t go over and see the man he had just jerked off with, but instead of saying what he should have Sean says.

 

“Sure. See ‘ya in ten.”

 

-

 

Sean's had a lot of unbelievable things happen to him in his life, but he never imagined this. After finishing cleaning his cum off of his shower wall, Sean had washed himself again and then gotten out of the shower. It took him a little longer to get dressed, mainly because instead of lazing around in track pants like he had planned Sean was now seeing the man who he had just jerked off with, and wanted to make an impression. He made next door in under ten minutes, and all was going well until his neighbor opened the door. 

"You -" Sean blinks, and then blinks again at the man standing in the doorway. There was no way, there was actually no fucking way. "You're! you're the dude from the elevator!" And there he was, standing in all his honeyed goodness with a confident smile on his lips. Sean, however, couldn't believe it. There was no way the hot guy from the elevator was his neighbor, there was no fucking way. The universe must be playing a trick on him. 

The other man, not oblivious at all to the small breakdown Sean was having, leans against the doorway and crosses his arms which makes his biceps bulge. "Hey," He says in that smooth baritone of his. "I'm Mark, I didn't get to tell you that the other day. I also didn't get to tell you how cute I think you are." He follows with a wink that almost makes Sean collapse, almost. 

Instead Sean opens his mouth and then closes it again, feeling like a small insignificant potato again. His cheeks burn under Mark's gaze as he tries to find his voice. "'m Sean," He finally says. "And I guess this just became extremely embarrassing, huh?" 

"What, how?" Confusion pulls Mark's eyebrows together, and he pushes off of the doorway to stand right in front of Sean. 

"Because you're -" Sean motions to all of Mark. "And I'm." He adds, motioning to all of himself. 

And suddenly Mark was laughing. "You obviously didn't hear me when I called you cute then, baby girl." He says. "Come're." 

When Sean doesn't move fast enough Mark reaches out, grabs the Irishman's blue hoodie, and pulls him in so close that there's not a single inch left between their bodies. Up close like this Sean can see how deeply brown Mark's eye's are, but he doesn't have any time to observe much more because the redheaded man was leaning in and smashing their lips together, humming faintly in the back of his throat. 

It takes a second, mostly from shock, but Sean responds. Mark wants him. Mark wants  _him,_ scrawny little him. If he had the time Sean would question it, but instead he kisses Mark back as hard as he can and allows the man to pull him into his apartment, laughing against Mark's lips when he fumbles to shut the door behind him and they almost fall. Instead they stumble backwards, and Sean finds himself shoved down onto a couch, Mark kissing him once more before slowly going down, down,  _down_. 

Sean doesn't leave Mark's apartment till late at night, shoes in his hand and a slight limp to his walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you liked it. 
> 
> Tumblr: 2kitsune


End file.
